Resurrection d'un psychopathe
by Crocodile Mundy
Summary: Konoha envoi une unité récupérer Hidan comme prisonnier, dans l'espoire d'obtenir des informations, mais le jashiniste s'enfuis avec le corps de son compagnon de route, Kakuzu.  YAOI, LEMON en fin d'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

_« …et je vais te châtier. » Le jeune garçon jeta avec précision son kunai contre la paroi rocheuse, insensible aux hurlements du jashiniste. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux, à mesure qu'il disparaissait, enfouit dans les ténèbres._

Un léger craquement fit perdre à Hidan le fil de ses pensées: Il était en morceaux, enterré vivant aux confins de la forêt des Naras. Il avait renoncé à compter les jours misérables passés au fond de ce trou. Mais que foutais Kakuzu, bordel? Il écouta les crissements au dessus de sa tête. Maintenant, il en était certain: « Quelque chose » creusait, retirant une à une les pierres qui séparaient l'immortel du monde extérieur. Un animal? Si un carnivore avait l'intention de lui bouffer quelque chose, il était mal… Peut être que si il hurlait il ferait fuir la bête?

*grat* *grat* *grat*

Non, c'était humain: le jashiniste était presque sûr d'avoir entendu un soupir. Kakuzu? Enfin! Oui ça ne pouvait être que lui! Hidan s'enthousiasmait déjà:

« Kakuzu! Tu en auras mit, du temps! »

Un ricanement étouffé ramena Hidan à la réalité: Non, Kakuzu n'avait pas cette voix là… Mais alors, qui étais-ce?

Quelques pierres furent retirées de devant son visage et l'immortel prit une grande bouffée d'air, fermant les yeux pour empêcher la poussière de tomber dedans. Il sentit une main l'empoigner par les cheveux et le soulever, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa en réponse la base du cou.

-How… Effrayant…

Se sentant visé, Hidan ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se mit à couvrir son agresseur d'insultes. celui-ci sursauta et lâcha la pauvre tête d'Hidan qui tomba au sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière. L'immortel releva les yeux et jaugea ses assaillants du regard: accroupis en haut du trou, un homme mûr le regardait sévèrement: une balafre lui striait le visage, et il ressemblait étrangement au morveux qui avait réduit Hidan en miettes.

-Ordure! Tu ne mériterais même pas qu'on te sorte de là!

Celui qui était intervenu était un gros bonhomme avec une épaisse crinière brune. Hidan le reconnu comme l'un des jeunes qu'il avait affronté avec Kakuzu. Hidan avait d'ailleurs été forcé de s'éloigner de son compagnon, laissant le gros, la fille et le célèbre Kakashi Hatake aux mains dévastatrices et expérimentées du mercenaire. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas mort, ce sumo?

L'homme aux cheveux attachés soupira:

-moi non plus ça ne me plaît pas de détruire l'œuvre de mon fils, Choji, mais ce sont les ordres.

Hidan fronça les sourcils:

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

L'énergumène qui l'avait déterré pointa sa pelle en direction du balafré:

-Shikato Nara a reçu pour ordre de te ramener à Konoha, la hokage souhaite te rencontrer.

Le shinobi souleva un bras d'Hidan entre le pouce et l'index et fronça les sourcils en découvrant qu'il manquait quelques doigts à la main du zombi:

-Entre temps, je pense qu'il faudra te rendre plus… présentable!

Hidan serra les dents: il était dans un état lamentable! Que faisait Kakuzu? C'était un mercenaire, il était sans doute en train de prospecter…

Hidan était affligé par sa cupidité.

-Hé! N…

Trop tard, le ninja qui l'avait déterré venait de jeter la tête de l'immortel au fond d'un sac, bientôt suivit par le reste de ses membres. Enfin, presque:

-Hé! T'as oublié mon annulaire droit!

-Oups, effectivement!

Le débris vînt rejoindre le reste du corps dans le sac, qui fût refermé. Hidan entendit l'inconnu dire « je crois que c'est bon. » Le prénommé Shikato approuva:

-Bon, en route pour Konoha.

Le shinobi inconnu jeta négligemment le sac sur son épaule et Hidan hurla: il avait mal partout, et de la terre lui obstruait la gorge et les narines. Il gémissait de douleur à chaque fois que le sac heurtait l'épaule du ninja.

Enfin, après une terrible et infinissable route, on ouvrit le sac, et Hidan se retrouva pour la seconde fois nez à nez avec l'ahuri qui l'avait déterré. Il avait une envie malsaine de le mordre à pleines dents, de l'entendre hurler, de sentir le sang perler. Cependant, aucune occasion ne se présenta, car le garçon renversa directement le contenu du sac sur une table d'opération, devant laquelle une jeune femme à l'air stressé patientait.

-Et voilà! Fit l'inconnu, fière de lui.

La ninja médecin sourit au garçon:

-Merci, Kiba, tu as fais du bon boulot.

-Je peux encore aider, Shizune-san?

-Oui… on va rincer les membres avant de les recoudre.

Les deux shinobis ignoraient totalement Hidan, qui bouillait de colère. Cela dit, il ne se plaint pas, de peur que la prénommée Shizune ne renonce à le recoudre.

Sa tête pivota sur le côté et il se retrouva face à un miroir. Hidan ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant son reflet: il n'avait littéralement que la peau sur les os et son visage était couvert de terre, en particulier sous le nez et les yeux, ce qui renforçait son expression exténuée. Shizune attrapa délicatement la tête d'Hidan et se mit à la laver silencieusement, badigeonnant de désinfectant toutes éraflures présentes sur son crâne. Lorsque tous les membres furent lavés, Shizune apporta une bobine de fil noir et le recousu pièces après pièces.

-Nous y voilà, déclara t'elle lorsque le travail fût terminé: maintenant, essaie de connecter ton système à chakra à ton corps!

Hidan obtempéra et tenta de prendre une bouffée d'air, mais fût prit d'une violente quinte de toux. Kiba frappa des coups énergiques dans le dos du jashiniste, qui se pencha en avant pour vomir de la terre mêlée à du sang. Il prit le gobelet que lui tendait la femme et bu avidement. Shizune hocha calmement la tête:

-Essais de marcher, ordonna t'elle.

Hidan fît prudemment un pas, coordonnant ses mouvements avec difficulté. Au troisième essai, il réussit à marcher convenablement. Shizune se redressa, ouvrit la porte et fit signe à deux shinobis postés un peu plus loin d'approcher. Ceux-ci entrèrent dans la pièce et se placèrent derrière l'immortel.

-Ils vont te conduire au hokage, expliqua froidement Shizune: n'essais pas d'opposer de résistance, nous avons gardés ta faux et ton chapelet. Oui, nous l'avons ramassés sur les lieux, le soir où tu as tué Asuma, nous l'avons réparés, mais n'espère pas le récupérer.

Hidan eût envie de hurler, mais aucun son ne réussit à sortir de sa bouche, tellement sa gorge était nouée: de quels droit pouvaient ils lui soustraire un objet de culte? Jashin allait être furieux, Konoha allait connaître sa fureur!

Il entra de mauvaise grâce dans le bureau de la hokage, qui leva à peine les yeux vers lui.

-Je vois que mon unité est parvenue à vous « reconstituer ». Asseyez-vous.

-Pourquoi je suis là?

-Nous avons besoin d'informations.

-J'suis pas une balance, et la torture n'y changera rien. Personne ne sait que je suis « vivant » même pas Kakuzu!

-Votre coéquipier n'est pas prêt de le savoir, en effet.

Hidan jeta à la hokage un regard incrédule:

-C-Comment ça?

-Disons qu'il n'est plus très… frais.

-QUOI?

La hokage se leva et ouvrit la porte:

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer.

La hokage entra dans une pièce et fit un rapide signe de tête à Hidan. Le jashiniste la suivit et l'odeur le prit à la gorge: la salle était rectangulaire, et l'un des murs était « tapissé » de tiroirs.

Il y flottait une odeur de cadavre.

La hokage s'arrêta devant un tiroir et tira sur la poignée, dévoilant un corps masculin. Hidan plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, retenant un cri de stupeur.

-Kakuzu! V-vous…. Vous l'avez… Tué…

Ce dernier mot s'évanouis dans sa gorge. La hokage dévisagea Hidan:

-Oui, il s'est fait tuer par le réceptacle que vous cherchiez avec autant d'acharnement, Naruto Uzumaki! Chaque cellules de son corps a été tranchée, il a connu une agonie douloureuse. C'est Kakashi Hatake qui y a mit fin.

Hidan mit son visage dans ses mains:

-Non… Il… Il n'était pas censé mourir… Il disait que… nous, on avait une espérance de vie SUPERIEURE aux autres!

La hokage le toisait froidement.

-Je vous en prit, implora Hidan, laissez moi quelques minutes avec lui…

-Bon… Je vous laisses 30 minutes. Je vous attends dans mon bureau. Tâchez de réfléchir.

Hidan attendit que la hokage sorte de la pièce, et s'approcha du corps de son partenaire, écartant une mèche de cheveux qui cachait ses yeux:

-Je vais te sortir de là.

Hidan sortit furtivement de la pièce: ses effets personnels devaient se trouver dans le laboratoire où il s'était fait recoudre.

Soudain, il se figea: Il n'y avait pas prêté attention jusque là, mais comme ses vêtements avaient étés abîmés par l'explosion, on lui en avait fournit de nouveaux: il portait une chemise de nuit d'hôpital… Une chemise de nuit ROSE. Hidan grogna de dégout et déchira le vêtement, la nudité ne le dérangeant pas le moins du monde. Il descendit l'escalier et ouvrit la porte du labo. De fait de la taille imposante de la faux, il ne tarda pas à retrouver ses dus. Il passa son précieux collier autour de son cou, et examina sa faux à trois lames: le lien métallique était brisé, mais la faux restait utilisable. Il en caressa la lame, puis la cala contre son épaule et ramassa son pieu en acier.

Il revînt à la morgue et regarda tristement Kakuzu: Celui-ci avait un visage serein, on aurait pût le croire endormi. Les câbles noirs qui remplissaient son corps dépassaient un peu de sa bouche. Hidan les glissa entre les lèvres du défunt de façon qu'elles ne dépassent plus.

Une larme coula sur la joue pale de l'immortel, et vînt mourir au creux de ses lèvres.

-Alors, c'est ici que tu étais, vieil avare? Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te ramener chez moi.

Un hurlement retentit dans le couloir: « Tsunade-sama! Les effets personnels du détenu ont disparus! » Sentant qu'il était en mauvaise posture, Hidan se glissa dans l'épais tiroir, se serrant contre le corps de Kakuzu, et le referma.

Tsunade entre en courant dans la pièce, et constata qu'elle était vide.

-L'imbécile… murmura-t-elle: Mobilisez des troupes! Il me faut cet homme!

Elle quitta la morgue, et Hidan pût enfin ressortir de sa cachette. Il hissa avec difficultés Kakuzu sur son dos et sortit tant bien que mal de la pièce.

Il pénétra dans le bureau de la hokage et enfila un manteau long qui était plié sur le dossier de la chaise: s'il tenait à passer inaperçu, autant être habillé. Il sortit de l'établissement en longeant les murs, Kakuzu sur le dos, et détala dans les rues.

Un peu plus loin, un shinobi fendit la foule et s'arrêta, essoufflé, aux pieds de Tsunade: « Hokage-sama.. Q-quelqu'un… » La hokage lui lança un regard meurtrier:

-Laisse-moi deviner: un intrus vient de quitter le village?

-Non… Hokage-sama… Deux, deux personnes…

Tsunade serra les poings:

-L'imbécile, murmura-t-elle, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Hidan s'approcha de la petite maison, et récupéra la clef, cachée sous le paillasson. Il déverrouilla la porte et entra. L'immortel tâtonna à la recherche d'un interrupteur et alluma la lumière, avant de déposer le corps de son partenaire sur le canapé.

Enfin, à bout de souffle, il s'écroula sur un fauteuil mité, soulevant de gros moutons de poussière. Le salon était très poussiéreux et peu meublé. Il y avait un canapé et un fauteuil noir, à présent occupés par les deux hommes, mais ni télé, ni aucun objet distractif. Quelle importance, vu qu'il ne restait jamais longtemps chez lui? Hidan souffla un peu, puis tira le corps de Kakuzu sur le lit de sa chambre:

-Alors finalement tu t'es fais avoir, hein?

Hidan s'assit sur le rebord du lit en fixant le sol et revînt quelques années en arrière.

12 octobre, 21h45. Le sol était recouvert de feuilles mortes, mêlant leurs étranges couleurs rouge cuivré et jaune. Il pleuvait des cordes, et Hidan se plaignait, comme d'habitude.

-Kakuzuuu! Allez! J'ai mal aux jambes! Trouvons un endroit où nous reposer deux minutes!

-Si tu n'arrête pas immédiatement de te plaindre, je t'assure que tu auras une bonne raison d'avoir mal aux jambes.

-Kuzu' t'es chiant! Si on ne s'arrête pas bientôt, je te fais chier pendant toute la route!

Kakuzu avait fléchi sous l'argument implacable de son coéquipier:

-Bon, on s'arrête, mais pas longtemps!

-Rooh…

Les deux hommes s'étaient donc abrités sous un grand saule pleureur et pendant quelques minutes, les seuls bruits avaient étés ceux des gouttes de pluie s'écrasant sur les feuilles mortes, et d'autre bruissements communs à la forêt. Puis, contre toutes attentes, Kakuzu avait prit la parole:

-Hidan, si on retire ton cœur, il battra toujours?

Hidan lui avait jeté un regard méfiant:

-Tu le veux pour ta collection? Beuh, t'y touches pas! Non mais…

-Je veux juste essayer un truc… Je te promets que tu le récupéreras après.

Kakuzu avait réussit à piquer la curiosité de l'immortel, qui avait finit par accepter. Kakuzu avait donc couché Hidan sur ses genoux et entreprit de lui retirer son cœur, comme il avait si souvent eu l'occasion de le faire avec ses précédentes victimes. Pour surmonter la douleur, Hidan, avait serré les dents à un tel point qu'à un moment donné, il avait cru que l'une d'entre elles allait se casser. Enfin, coupant les dernières artères, Kakuzu avait retiré l'organe encore chaud. Il l'avait regardé, là, au creux de ses mains.

Le cœur battait toujours.

Hidan avait observé quelques minutes son cœur battant, dégoulinant de sang, puis Kakuzu avait regardé Hidan droit dans les yeux: « Hidan, personne n'est immortel, même pas toi, toi, on peut te détruire psychiquement. Moi aussi, un jour, je mourrais, c'est notre destin à tous. Je vais te rendre ton cœur, ne t'inquiète pas, mais j'ai quelque chose d'un peu spécial à te demander… » Hidan avait dressé une oreille attentive, la tête toujours posée sur les genoux de Kakuzu. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi proche de son compagnon. Après une longue hésitation, Kakuzu avait poursuivit: « Accepterais-tu que je fasse de ton cœur l'un de mes réceptacles de vie? Je peux stocker un total de cinq cœurs, mais extérieurement, je pense pouvoir en stocker un sixième… » Hidan avait réfléchi à cette question tordue: ça ne lui coûterais rien, certes, mais son corps appartenait à Jashin! Néanmoins, il accepta, face au regard presque implorant de Kakuzu. Et si il refusait, qui dit que l'avare s'en tiendrais là?

Hidan était devenu l'une des vies de Kakuzu, une vie qu'il ne risquait pas de perdre.

Hidan émergea doucement de ses pensées et saisit le poignet de Kakuzu: Il était glacé.

-Comment est-ce que je dois faire pour te ranimer?

La réponse était évidente, le cœur mort devait être remplacé par un neuf. Hidan tiqua: s'arracher le cœur allait être une épreuve…

Sans plus attendre, il ramassa son pieu en métal et sortit de la chambre pour aller prier.

-Bon courage, j'y suis presque… Arh!

Hidan fit sauter la couture qui traversait son torse avec un couteau et commença à tâtonner le long de la fêlure, de la pointe de la lame. Il serrait les dents autour d'un morceau de tissus pour ne pas hurler. Soudain, ses yeux se révulsèrent lorsque la lame entra en contacte avec l'organe. Il écarta le couvercle de peau qu'il avait formé lors de l'incision, et saisit délicatement le cœur: il le sentait pulser entre ses doigts. Hidan fit glisser son pouce en haut de la veine de l'oreillette gauche et jura en réalisant que les grosses artères et les veines s'étaient recollées depuis la dernière extraction. Il allait devoir les couper net, et cela ne l'enchantait pas. Il récupéra son couteau ensanglanté et l'essuya contre le manteau qu'il avait dérobé à la hokage, avant de le glisser à coter des veines: fermant les yeux, les dents serrées. Il tira d'un coup sec sur le manche pour couper les liens qui le dérangeait et hoqueta en sentant ceux-ci se trancher et se recroquevilla sous la douleur. Le sang commença à affluer, suintant des veines coupées. Hidan pinça le bout des organes quelques minutes pour en arrêter l'hémorragie, puis retira ses mains de sa cage thoracique pour palper son cœur: Les câbles noirs de Kakuzu s'enroulaient autour de l'organe. C'avait toujours l'air vivant. Du moins, plus que Kakuzu. Renonçant à se recoudre lui-même, il alla chercher de quoi arrêter l'hémorragie, mais ne trouva qu'un épais rouleau d'adhésif brun. Il se résigna et en arracha quelques morceaux qu'il appliqua sur la fêlure de l'incision. Il alla se laver les mains, satisfait, avant de revenir vers Kakuzu:

-Bon, au boulot… Mon vieux, tu vas avoir une dette envers moi!

Hidan ouvrit la chemise mortuaire de Kakuzu et appliqua son oreille contre la poitrine inerte du shinobi. C'était inutile, mais Hidan avait réagit par reflex. Bien sûr, il n'entendit aucun battement. Il se redressa, ramassa son couteau, et incisa au niveau d'une couture qu'il ne connaissait pas. En effet, elle était plus fine, et plus grossièrement piquée que les autres. Hidan réalisa que c'était sans doute le trou qu'avait fait ce « Kakashi Hatake » en achevant Kakuzu. C'était probablement l'infirmière qui avait recousu. Ou bien la Hokage elle-même, c'était plausible. Cette pensée arracha un rictus haineux à l'immortel, et il maudit une nouvelle fois Konoha.

Il remplaça le cœur mort par le sien et appliqua ses paumes sur la poitrine du cadavre, s'entêtant à reconnecter son système à chakra à l'organe. Il divisa le flux de chakra en fines lamer, et les fit s'enrouler autour de l'organe mutilé. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front et Hidan ferma les yeux, empêchant ses mains de se crisper. Enfin, il sentit son chakra prendre la forme souhaitée et laissa tomber la pression. Il haleta quelques instants, penché au dessus du corps sans vie de Kakuzu, et s'assoupit à ses côtés.

Se réveiller avec du sang séché entre les doigts n'est pas forcément agréable… même pour un jashiniste.

Hidan émergea douloureusement du sommeil, se massant le bas du dos avec sa main ensanglantée: il avait des courbatures douloureuses.

Sa deuxième mauvaise surprise fût de constater que durant son sommeil, il avait serré Kakuzu contre lui, et réussit à coincer sa jambe droite sous l'arrière train du mercenaire.

-Et merde…

Hidan essaya vainement de se libérer, puis son regard tomba sur Kakuzu et il se perdit à la contemplation de l'alignement de ses muscles. Avec un petit sourire amusé, il se mit à suivre du doigt les longues cicatrices qui ornaient son torse, admirant les dessins complexes qu'elles dessinaient la peau du mercenaire était tiède et rugueuse.

Soudain, il fût prit d'un doute, et se tortilla comme il pût pour poser son oreille sur la poitrine de son compagnon: les battements de son cœur étaient légers, mais réguliers. Hidan sourit et s'appuya sur son coude, écartant une mèche de cheveux de devant le visage de Kakuzu: L'homme avait les trais détendus, et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes. Hidan fronça les sourcils: Il aurait juré avoir vu ses lèvres remuer. Désireux d'en avoir le cœur net, il se pencha au dessus du visage du mercenaire et écouta: De faibles sons sortaient de sa bouche, et Hidan dû approcher son visage de celui de son compagnon pour entendre plus distinctement: Kakuzu parlait d'une voix calme, concentrée, sans aucune teinte de haine: d'une voix inhabituelle, en somme…

-1096... 1097... 1098...

-Kuzu'… T'ES VIVANT!

Malgré le fait qu'il compte son argent en dormant, rien n'indiquait de traumatisme quel qu'il soit, ni la moindre douleur, ça se serait vu à son expression. Hidan toucha la joue de Kakuzu pour en vérifier la chaleur et sourit, satisfait. Le mercenaire émergea doucement du sommeil, et releva péniblement une paupière, puis l'autre, en gémissant. Son regard se fit plus vif, et il regarda de chaque côtés, visiblement surpris, bougeant juste les yeux. Hidan pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogatif:

-Bienvenu parmi les vivants, Kuzu'! t'as l'air faible ça crève les yeux! Besoin de quelque chose?

Kakuzu tenta d'ouvrir la bouche et tressaillit, il resta immobile quelques instants, sa respiration n'étant qu'une longue et sourde plainte, puis il répondit d'une voix chevrotante, remuant à peine les lèvres:

-J-Je.. Je ne peux… plus b-bouger…

Hidan se mordit la lèvre inférieur: « Merde! La hokage elle-même me l'avait dit, mais j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de cellules! »

-Je… Je vais faire venir un ninja médecin!

Il tourna les talons, et constata qu'il était toujours nu, il tressaillit et jeta un regard furtif à Kakuzu, qui leva les yeux au ciel avec ironie:

-H-Hidan…

-Oui?

-Cache t-ton… identité.

-Je sais!

Hidan quitta sa chambre et ramassa quelques vêtements. Réalisant qu'il devait y avoir des shinobis à sa recherche un peu partout, il ébouriffa ses cheveux, et dissimula son pendentif sous un tee-shirt bleu marine. Il ouvrit la penderie et enfila un pantalon au hasard.

-Je ne serais pas long. Attends-moi ici, ok?

Kakuzu soupira d'exaspération face au sourire ironique de l'immortel. Le jashiniste tira sur ses manches pour cacher ses cicatrices et sortit de la maison.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: **Résurrection d'un psychopathe**Catégorie: Anime/Manga - NarutoAuteur: Julie BellamyLangue: Français

Rating: MGenre: Romance/Humour

Chapitre 2: Le médecin du meurtrier

Hidan fit un pas dehors et constata qu'il pleuvait. Peu désireux de se mouiller, il remonta sa capuche et commença ses recherches.

Techniquement, trouver un ninja médecin n'était pas très difficile: dans un village, on en avait toujours des masses. Mais trouver un ninja médecin compétant qui accepte de travailler pour un psychopathe traqué par toute la flicaille du pays du feu, c'était déjà plus éprouvant… Cela dit, Hidan avait un petit plus: il connaissait la bonne adresse. Furtivement, il se dirigea vers une ruelle de l'est: lieu incontesté du marché noir.

C'était dans ce coin que se rassemblaient tous les meurtriers, les trafiquants. On y retrouvait toute la pourriture d'âme, la face cachée du village.

En ce lieu, on trouvait de tout: drogues -Qu'elles soient militaires ou pour une consommation personnelle-, femmes, services MÀP (ironiquement « meurtre à la personne ») et diverses personnes exilées qui vendaient et troquaient leur savoir faire.

Hidan traversa la rue au pas, surveillant les passants du coin de l'œil. Brusquement, il fit volte face, et vérifia à droite et à gauche que personne ne l'observait, avant d'entrer dans un immeuble. Il monta tout en haut de l'escalier qui se présentait devant lui et ouvrit la dernière porte. Il pénétra dans une pièce étroite, mais bien mieux éclairé que le reste de la maison. Assit derrière un bureau en bois massif, un vieil homme l'observait par-dessus ses lunettes rondes:

-Qui êtes vous?

-Je sais que tu héberge des shinobis exilés.

-La police n'est pas la bienvenue ici, allez-vous-en!

Hidan sourit et abaissa sa capuche pour que l'homme le reconnaisse.

-Ah, c'est toi! Ne me fait pas des frayeurs comme ça! J'ai 75 ans!

-Peuh! Mon partenaire a prés d'un siècle!

-Grmbl… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

-Parmi tes… pensionnaires, t'aurais pas un médecin?

Le vieil homme se gratta pensivement la tête en fronçant les sourcils:

-Hun… Attends que je fouille dans mes registres… alors… Misora… Non, c'est une prostituée… Tei-hei… Ah, voila… Yuuki.

-C'est une ninja médecin?

-UN ninja médecin. Ne l'importune pas à cause de son nom, il à horreur de ça… sa mère voulait une fille, tu vois? Il se cache dans la chambre numéro 30.

-Merci, vieux!

-Fais gaffe, il est du genre à demander des services en plus de la note…

-Ah bon, quels genres de services?

-C'est variable… tente ta chance, tu verras!

-oui… oui bien sûr…

Hidan ressortit de la pièce et descendit l'escalier en gardant un œil sur les chiffres inscrits sur les portes. « 39... 38... 37... 36... Putain d'escalier… 33... 32... 31... Ah, voilà. » Il s'arrêta devant la porte numéro 30 et frappa. Après un petit moment, un petit homme ventripotent lui ouvrit:

-Qu'est-ce qu'on me veux?

-Salut, il parait que t'es médecin? J'ai du boulot pour toi.

Le médecin observa Hidan avec des yeux avides:

-Oh! Tu es là pour affaire! Entre.

Il s'écarta du cadre de la porte et Hidan obtempéra. Le médecin se laissa tomber sur un canapé et fit signe à l'immortel d'en faire autant:

-Bon, dis moi quel est le problème.

-C'est pour un ami… des cellules de son corps sont…

-Aha, des cellules détruites? Parfait, je métrise le raiton, et c'est parfait pour réparer ou régénérer les cellules. Tu connais à peu prés le nombre de cellules détruites?

-Hé bien… toutes.

-Toutes?

-Toutes.

-Et il est toujours vivant?

-Oui, je suis immortel, et je lui ai greffé mon cœur.

Le médecin lui lança un regard incrédule, et Hidan releva son tee-shirt pour exhiber l'adhésif sanguinolent qui lui barrait la poitrine.

-Ah… heu… Le mieux serais que je vois ton ami. Guide moi jusqu'à chez toi, tu veux?

-Très bien, suis moi… euh… Yuuki, c'est ça?

-Oui et toi?

-Hidan.

L'immortel se leva et sortit de la pièce, Yuuki sur les talons. Ils descendirent les escaliers et traversa la ruelle malfamée. Soudain, il bifurqua vers une ruelle pour échapper à une escadrille de ninjas de Konoha et rabattit sa capuche sur son visage. Yuuki le rejoins, quelque peu sceptique.

-Pourquoi tu te cache dés que les forces de l'ordre rappliquent?

-Je me cache pas!

-Mouais…

Hidan était nerveux à l'idée qu'on puisse le découvrir, et changea le sens de l'interrogatoire:

-Pourquoi es-tu logé dans un hôtel de psychopathes, toi?

-Ho… Une sombre histoire… Je suis recherché!

-Pourquoi?

Yuuki se mordit la lèvre inférieure:

-haem… J'ai… heu… violé une patiente…

-Ha, quand même.

-Et toi? Pourquoi t'es recherché?

-Hein? J'ai jamais dit que j'étais r…

-Arrête ça.

-J'ai une bonne collection de meurtres derrière moi, ça te va?

Yuuki observa Hidan, ébahis. L'immortel repris sa route sans un mot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la maison. Hidan déverrouilla la porte et Yuuki couru comme un gamin à l'intérieur, en quête de chaleur. Son expression changea instantanément lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait:

-T'as pas de chauffage?

-Non, mais l'isolation est bonne!

Hidan laissa tomber sa veste au sol et entra dans sa chambre, il pensait que Kakuzu dormais, mais celui-ci ouvrit les yeux à l'arrivée de son compagnon. Hidan retira la couverture du lit, faisant grogner Kakuzu, qui rêvais de pouvoir l'étrangler.

-Salut, toi!

-…

-Je t'apporte de la compagnie!

Yuuki lui adressa un petit geste de la main:

-Bonjour!

-…

-pas causant, ton pote.

-Hey, il a un cœur qui ne fonctionne que depuis un jour et ses cellules sont détruites!

Le petit médecin fronça les sourcils et son regard tomba sur la marque sanguinolente que Kakuzu avait sur la poitrine:

-eh bien, monsieur le blasé, je crois que quelques points de suture s'imposent…

Kakuzu eut une quinte de toux, et Hidan tenta de s'éclipser. Yuuki le remarqua et soupira:

-Pour toi aussi, bouge pas.

-Et merde.

Le médecin ouvrit sa mallette et prépara la morphine. Il bloqua Hidan à l'angle d'un mur et commença à le recoudre, insensible aux hurlements outragés de sa victime. Kakuzu souleva la tête du mieux qu'il pût, curieux de voir Hidan se faire charcuter.

-Te réjouis pas! Le réprimanda Yuuki: Dans quelques minutes, c'est ton tour. Et limite tes efforts!

Le vétéran laissa retomber sa tête contre l'oreiller à contrecœur, et fut prit de doute:

-Hidan?

-oui Kuzu'?

-Je s-suis… nu?

-…Heu oui.

Kakuzu essaya de hurler quelque chose à Hidan, mais les cellules mortes crurent bon de le censurer et sa voix vira dans les aigus. Yuuki comprit le message et leva les yeux au ciel:

-Mais oui je vais te la remettre cette foutue couverture!

Il finit de recoudre Hidan et remonta la couverture.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit?

-…

-De rien…

Yuuki alla chercher une nouvelle bobine de fil dans sa mallette et se rassit au chevet de Kakuzu, le dévisageant bizarrement.

-Mis à part les grosses coutures sur les joues, Tu me rappelle une patiente.

Hidan eut un ricanement:

-Celle que tu as…

-Heu… oui.

Kakuzu regarda Hidan en quête d'une explication, mais celui-ci éclata de rire.

-Monde de merde…

Yuuki se pencha sur Kakuzu pour commencer à le recoudre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il coupa le fil et alla se laver les mains. Il se retourna et s'aperçut qu'Hidan l'avait suivit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore?

-C'est à propos du paiement.

-Ah!

Yuuki se rendit au salon et s'assit sur le canapé:

-Bon, parlons affaire, qu'est-ce que tu sais faire?

-Heu… Tuer des gens!

-Intéressant… Mais… autre chose?

Dehors, la neige commença à tomber, Hidan grimaça et vit que Yuuki grelottait.

-Heu… Je peux te payer le gite et le couvert!

-Oh, ça, ça m'intéresse! Mais je ne veux pas dormir ici: il fait trop froid.

-Tu veux dormir où?

-Je veux dormir… dans un bordel!

-Hun…

-Mais attention! Dans un bordel de luxe!

Hidan soupira et se dit qu'il n'étais peut être pas trop tard pour aller chercher la mallette de fric de ce cher Kakuzu.

-Combien de temps vont durer les soins?

-Une bonne semaine, je dirais. Je viendrais le soigner dans la journée, le soir, tu me paieras, et j'irais dormir au bordel!

-De combien tu as besoin?

-J'exige 40 par jour!

-En une semaine ça s'élèvera à… 280?

-Oui.

-ça marche!

On entendit une longue plainte en provenance de la chambre de Kakuzu, qui aurait sans doutes aimé qu'Hidan marchande un peu. Yuuki toussota:

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller…

-Oui, je vais chercher le fric.

Et les deux hommes partirent chacun de leur côté.

Hidan pénétra dans la clairière dévastée où l'affrontement avait eu lieu. Il ne savais pas précisément où le corps de Kakuzu était tombé, et erra un bon moment, foulant la terre battue de son pas traînant. Soudain, il se figea, et fit volte face:

-Ha! Te voilà!

L'immortel se pencha et ramassa la mallette.

Il en vérifia sans trop d'attention le contenu, et poussa un soupir négligent la vue de tous ces billets alignés.

Il rentra chez lui et fût surpris d'entendre Kakuzu parler d'une voix claire et distincte. Il entra dans la chambre et vit Yuuki, assit sur le bord du lit, frottant pensivement le piston d'une seringue avec un torchon. Il salua Hidan en le voyant entrer et l'entraîna vers la cuisine:

-J'ai régénéré les cellules du buste de Kakuzu, maintenant il peut parler normalement et tourner la tête.

-Beau boulot, ça n'a pas prit beaucoup de temps.

-Oui, je sais. Une bonne décharge, et hop! Ça remarche. Alors, où est ma petite prime?

Hidan prit une liasse de billets et en soutira la somme demandée.

-J'aurais un petit plus à te demander, par contre.

-Ha?

-Tu sais où je souhaite dormir!

-Ho, ça, oui. Et alors?

-Hm… On va dire ça comme ça: je n'ai jamais osé m'inscrire moi-même.

-Ha, et?

-Eh bien tu va le faire pour moi.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-QUOI? Tu veux que je t'inscrive à un bordel? Mais on va me prendre pour un pervers!

-Allez…

-Non.

-Alleeeez…

-…

-…

-Bon, c'est d'accord.

-Ouaiiiis!

-Ta gueule.

Hidan sortit de chez lui et se rendit à ladite maison close, accompagné par Yuuki. Il remplit sous le regard entendu de la patronne les formalités qui disaient qu'il passerais toute la nuit avec toutes les prostituées en même temps, et laissa la place au petit médecin. Passablement gêné, il rentra chez lui.

-Petit pervers! À cause de lui, La quasi-totalité d'un bordel croit que je suis un obsédé de pure race!

Kakuzu, qui avait entendu, eût un rire rauque. Hidan, débarrassé de la présence gênante de Yuuki, se mit à son aise (ce qui veux dire, dans son langage, se déshabiller complètement) et entra dans la chambre en baillant:

-Tu vas mieux?

-J'agonise.

-Aha… Cool. C'était comment, la mort?

-Comme un rêve merveilleux: t'y étais pas.

-Oh putain, Kakuzu!

Hidan poussa son compagnon sur un côté du lit avant de se coucher à côté de lui et d'éteindre la lumière. Kakuzu toussota et donna un coup de tête à Hidan:

-Aïe! Mais t'es malade!

-Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser dormir complètement nu dans le même lit que moi?

-Et alors? Toi aussi, t'es nu!

-Justement, t'as les mains baladeuses.

-Pff… je touches pas aux infirmes, regarde toi: t'arrive même pas à bouger le petit doigt!

-Attend un peu que je reprenne l'usage de mes bras, je vais te frapper jusqu'à ce que ton visage ne soit plus qu'une bouillie informe!

-Hou, ce sont des avances!

-Ta gueule!

Dans le noir, Hidan esquissa un sourire espiègle. Il se pelotonna dans les couvertures et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par des coups frappés à la porte. Il se leva en maugréant, alla ouvrir, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Yuuki, décoiffé, arborant un sourire béat:

-Salut!

-Oh Jashin… Nuit mouvementé, sale pervers?

-Et toi?

-Quoi, moi?

-Me prends pas pour un con, tu viens m'ouvrir fatigué, et complètement nu.

Effectivement.

-Ha nan, rien à voir.

-…

-…

-Bon, je ferais mieux d'aller voir l'autre gueule cassée…

-Ouais, et moi je vais mettre un pantalon.

-ça serais mieux.

-…

Hidan ramassa ses vêtements en frissonnant:

« Jashin, Il fait de plus en plus froid, dans cette baraque ».

L'immortel soupira et se rendit dans la cuisine:

- Putain j'ai la dalle… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à manger?

Il ouvrit le frigo et leva un sourcil en le trouvant vide.

-Eh merde.

Il écarta le rideau de devant sa fenêtre: Pendant la nuit, la neige avait tout recouvert de son épais manteau blanc.

- Il faut que j'approvisionne le frigo si on veut tenir pendant la semaine. Yuuki! Kuzu'!

Ce dernier grogna à l'entente de son surnom, et vit Hidan apparaître à l'entrebâillure de la porte:

-Je vais chercher à manger. Je vous prend quoi pour ce midi?

-…

-Euh.. Et toi, Yuuki?

-Prends le premier bentô que tu vois, pas de problèmes.

-Parfait, je vais en prendre un pour chacun de nous.

Hidan sortit dans la rue et se rendit au 7-Eleven le plus proche en hâte. Yuuki le regarda partir depuis la porte de la chambre avant de revenir vers Kakuzu:

-Il est très attaché à toi, tu sais? Même si vous cachez ça derrière votre jeu de chamailleries, ça se voit.

-Groumf.

-Bon, en même temps, vu ton dialogue, ça m'étonne pas que le courant ne passe pas. Il aurait tout aussi bien put te laisser crever. Tu ne serais pas le premier, je suppose.

-Tu m'ennuis.

-Roooh! T'énerve pas. ..

Yuuki fit ses mudras et appliqua ses paumes sur le bras gauche de Kakuzu.

Hidan s'apprêtait à sortir de la superette, une poche plastique à la main, lorsque quatre shinobis entrèrent et s'approchèrent du vendeur. Hidan eût juste le temps de se cacher dans un rayon. L'un des hommes tira une photo de la poche de sa veste et la colla sous le nez d'un caissier:

-Cet homme vous dit quelque chose?

Hidan avisa la sortie qui n'était qu'a quelques pas et décida de sortir pendant que les shinobis étaient occupés.

-Ho mais bien sûr que je l'ai vu! Il vient de payer ses articles. Tenez, le voilà.

L'innocent petit commerçant pointa un doigt en direction de Hidan, qui était sur le point de sortir.

-Et merde.

L'immortel couru hors du magasin, et fracassa la lourde porte en verre au visage du premier shinobis, qui s'écroula au sol.

-merde merde merde merde…

Hidan prit le tournant d'une rue et fit un grand détour avant de rentrer chez lui.

-Hum…

-Un problème?

-J'ai la dalle.

-Pas de panique, Hidan va revenir d'une minute à l'autre!

*BANG*

-Qu'est-ce que je disais. Hey Hidan claque pas la porte comme ça! Kakuzu va finir par faire une crise cardiaque avec tes conneries!

Hidan entra dans la chambre, à bout de souffle.

-Bon, on fait une pause…

Yuuki hocha la tête et attrapa la poche plastique pour en sortir son bentô:

-Hum, je n'ai pas fini de régénérer les cellules du bras gauche de Kakuzu…

-T'occupe, fit Hidan.

Il ouvrit le carton du bentô de Kakuzu, et récupéra un peu de nourriture, puis il planta son regard dans celui de son partenaire d'un air las:

-Bon, qu'est-ce que t'attends, tu l'ouvre ta grande gueule?

Kakuzu roula des yeux consternés, mais obtempéra. Hidan nourrit alors Kakuzu, observé du coin de l'œil par le médecin, qui souriait discrètement. Le soir venu, Hidan accompagna Yuuki à son « hôtel » de fortune et revînt à la maison, où il se déshabilla et se coucha aux côtés de Kakuzu. Ce dernier, aillant retrouvé l'usage de ses bras, tenta de retrouver son partenaire:

-Rêve! Je vais pas dormir une seconde fois avec toi! Et nu, en plus!

-Allez! Kuzu'! Il fait froid!

-Alors rhabilles-toi.

-Va crever.

-Je peux pas, tu m'a donné ton cœur.

- Et je me demande si c'était une bonne idée! Depuis que je t'ai ramené t'arrête pas de m'engueuler!

-Tu t'attendais à quoi? De la gratitude?

-Oui!

Kakuzu cessa de repousser Hidan, il le regarda fixement, puis soupira et tira l'immortel par le bras, le faisant tomber sur le lit. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent couchés face à face, se défiant du regard.

-Merci, Hidan, lâcha finalement Kakuzu.

Il tourna ensuite le dos à son partenaire qui enroula un bras autour de la taille de Kakuzu avec provocation. Cependant, Kakuzu ne se dégagea pas, et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.


	3. Chapter 3

- Hidan, qu'est-ce que tu **crois** être en train de faire ?

L'immortel ouvrit paresseusement une paupière, et constata qu'il était couché sur Kakuzu, sa tête posée sur le torse de son compagnon. Et comme à son habitude, il était nu. C'était sans doute ce contact qui gênait le vétéran. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur le visage du jashiniste :

- Oh, rien du tout ! Je me mets juste à l'aise !

- Q... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Kakuzu essaya de rouler sur le côté mais Hidan se cramponna plus fermement, rieur.

Cela faisait désormais quatre jours que Yuuki soignait le mercenaire. La veille, il avait rétablit les jambes de Kakuzu, la dernière étape pour son rétablissement complet. Il lui avait ensuite recommandé quelques jours de repos, et de rééducation, mais Kakuzu en avait par dessus la tête d'être considéré comme un infirme et ne se reposait qu'un minimum.

Hidan s'assit à califourchon sur Kakuzu, qui se redressa brusquement en rougissant.

L'immortel, affalé sur le dos sur le matelas, lui souriait, moqueur.

- Yuuki a dit que tu devais limiter tes efforts !

- Rien à foutre, je vais bien.

- Oh ! Quelle vulgarité !

- …

Kakuzu se releva avec difficultés et tituba vers la cuisine. La fraîcheur des lieux lui arracha un grognement : malgré la bonne isolation, plus on avançait dans l'hiver et plus la maison, dépourvue de toute source de chaleur, était invivable.

- Hidan ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mes vêtements ?

- Heu... Je crois que je les ai jetés...

- …

- …

- Non... T'as pas fait ça ?

- Mais ils étaient en lambeaux et couverts de sang !

- …

Le mercenaire revînt dans la chambre en soupirant de résignation et s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'Hidan, qui l'observait avec satisfaction.

- Tu t'améliores, remarqua-t-il : dans quelques temps, tu auras retrouvé toute ta rapidité.

- Tu parles trop. Tu as quelque chose à manger ?

- Hum.

Hidan regarda son compagnon, semblant attendre quelque chose. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Kakuzu, vaincu par la faim, ne baisse les yeux et lâche le mot de politesse tant convoité par le jashiniste.

- Ah, tu vois quand tu veux ! S'enthousiasma-t-il : bouge pas ! Je crois qu'il reste quelque chose.

Hidan disparu quelques instants dans la cuisine, puis revint avec deux bols fumants, remplis de ramen. Il s'assit à côté de Kakuzu, et lui tendit l'un des bols :

- Ramen ?

- C'est tout ce qui reste.

- Beurk.

- T'aimais ça, avant !

- Oui, mais avant de me faire... détruire par le gamin blond, j'ai sentis une odeur de ramen émaner de lui... Ça m'en a dégoûté à... vie.

- Rien à foutre, tu as intérêt à les manger, parce que c'est tout ce qui reste et que j'ai pas l'intention d'aller **acheter** autre chose maintenant.

L'esprit d'économiste de Kakuzu sembla se réveiller, et il jeta un regard affolé vers le bol que lui tendait Hidan : avec **quel** argent l'avait-il **acheté **? C'est vrai, quoi ! Ce type n'avait jamais d'argent ! Il le méprisait totalement ! Et si... non... il n'aurait jamais osé récupérer l'argent des primes ?

Dans le doute, l'avare se jeta sur le plat. Quelques minutes, il avait finit de manger. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main, et leva les yeux vers Hidan.

Ce dernier ne le quittait pas du regard, son sourire habituel aux lèvres.

- Hé, mais dès que tu fais des efforts tu deviens... vivable ! C'est à la fois cool, et... effrayant... et si tu faisais un effort question dialogue ça serait parfait.

- Tais-toi.

- Allez quoi ! Essais de trouver un sujet de discutions, au moins une fois !

- Soit. Je commence par te demander comment tu as inventé cette religion grotesque ou la raison pour laquelle tu es si puéril ?

Hidan laissa tomber son bol a terre, et lança un regard noir à son compagnon :

- Faut toujours que tu me critique, moi et ma foi !

- Je dis ce que je pense, gamin !

Sous l'effet de la fureur, Kakuzu s'était levé et toisait Hidan de haut. Décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire, le jashiniste se leva à son tour et se plaça bien en face de son aîné :

- Toi... Et ton stupide fric... Tu ne peux pas regarder un peu autour de toi ?

Kakuzu fit un pas vers Hidan, et celui-ci recula d'un même bloc.

- Tu as toujours le mot en trop ! Tu te crois supérieur à moi parce que tu es immortel ?

Hidan continua de reculer et heurta un mur. Kakuzu abattit ses poings de chaque cotés de l'immortel.

- Le truc, commença Hidan, c'est que...

Hidan releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Kakuzu :

- C'est grâce à moi si tu es en vie maintenant. Penses-y.

Kakuzu se figea et Hidan lui adressa un regard plein de reproches :

- Et tu aurais fait quoi, là, après m'avoir plaqué contre ce mur ?

Kakuzu soupira et fit mine d'étrangler l'immortel. Hidan esquissa un sourire espiègle et posa brusquement ses mains sur les fesses de son partenaire. Les doigts de Kakuzu se crispèrent autour du cou de l'immortel :

- Non.

- How... T'es trop timide !

Kakuzu recula de quelques pas, laissant Hidan à sa frustration, et s'assit sur le lit.

- T'es associable, tu sais ça ? Raah, les mortels sont vraiment trop prudes. Tu sais, nous autres immortels on profite sans compter des plaisirs de la vie et...

Hidan évita de justesse le bol vide que Kakuzu lui avait balancé, et battit en retraite, venant sagement s'asseoir aux côtés de son partenaire :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut s'engueuler, hein ?

- …

- …

- Il faudra... m'acheter des vêtements, j'en ai assez de vivre nu.

Kakuzu avait grimacé en prononçant « acheter ».

Hidan acquiesça pensivement.

- Yuuki revient t'examiner en fin de journée. En le raccompagnant, je t'achèterais quelques fringues.

- Bien.

Hidan se leva et alla piocher dans la corbeille de fruits. Kakuzu laissa échapper un soupir las :

- Akatsuki nous considère comme morts.

- Peuh ! On va leur montrer que non !

- Je ne sais pas. Ayant été vaincus, nous avons perdus notre « valeur » aux yeux de l'organisation. Et comme nous sommes restés invisibles pendant un long moment, ils vont nous accuser de trahison. On y laissera nos peaux. C'est pas rentable.

- Rentable ? Comment ça ? Pour toi, tout tourne autour du fric ?

- Tu parles trop.

Kakuzu se glissa sous les draps, et Hidan lui lança un regard moqueur :

- Heureusement que tu m'as, quand même.

- Pff.

Le mercenaire ferma les yeux, et sa respiration se régularisa. Hidan se tourna vers lui, en suçotant le bout de sa baguette :

- Ah, eh ben je te préfère comme ça y'a pas à dire !

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Hidan jeta sa baguette prés du bol de ramen, et se coucha aux côtés du tueur, la tempe écrasée contre son poing, observant à la dérobée les trais archaïques du shinobi.

- Tu dors déjà ?

Silence.

- Allez Kuzu' c'est pas drôle !

Silence

- C'est flippant, là. Ça me rappelle quand t'étais mort !

Silence

- D'un autre côté...

Hidan se glissa à son tour sous les draps, et appuya sa joue contre le torse de Kakuzu, l'entourant de ses bras. Les restes de l'infirmité de Kakuzu l'assommaient littéralement. C'était normal, on n'échappe pas à la mort aussi facilement.

Hidan finit par fermer les yeux à son tour, son souffle répondant en écho à celui de Kakuzu. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait.

- Oh, je dérange...

Hidan souleva une paupière :

- Qu'est-ce que...

Yuuki se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, sa mallette à la main.

Hidan essaya de s'écarter de Kakuzu, mais s'aperçut que le bras de l'avare était intimement serré autour de ses hanches. Yuuki s'installa sur le bord du lit, regardant pensivement le bout de ses chaussures.

- Vous avez oubliés que je venais ce soir ?

- Oh, non, je... heu... n'avait pas pensé...

- Je vois. Tu lui as fait faire du... sport ?

- Quoi ? Non !

- Ah bon... Ben t'aurais dû, il en avait bien besoin.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre.

Yuuki soupira et regarda franchement Hidan :

- Bon, écoute : demain, c'est mon dernier jour. Après, je repars en cavale. Alors demain, je veux que tu emmène ton copain faire du sport. Une simple promenade suffirais, en fait. Moi, je resterais à la maison, et je mesurerais son rythme cardiaque avant et après. Parce que, tu sais, de fait de ton immortalité, il y a des risques que son métabolisme ne s'y habitue pas.

- Pourquoi ça marcherais pas ?

- Parce que ton cœur est toujours lié à toi !

- ...Je ne te suis pas.

- Bon. Par exemple, si tu te mets à courir comme un dingue, ton cœur va battre plus vite, non ? Circulation du sang, tout ça... ça te dis rien ? Bref. Si tu force ton rythme cardiaque à s'accélérer, c'est Kakuzu qui sera essoufflé !

- Oh ! C'est marrant !

- Marrant ? Ha ouais ! Tellement marrant qu'il peut tomber dans le coma.

Hidan fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

- Parce que, expliqua Yuuki avec impatience, si son cœur pompe plus vite et que son corps ne peut plus suivre, ça peut lu donner de l'arythmie.

Hidan sentit l'étreinte de Kakuzu se resserrer autour de sa hanche. Un grognement rauque s'éleva de la gorge du comptable, et il papillonna des yeux. Il jeta un regard à Hidan, et s'en écarta aussitôt.

- Hé ! Du calme ! J'ai pas la peste !

- Humph...

Kakuzu s'assit, les jambes cachées sous le drap, et Yuuki lui jeta un coup d'œil :

- Comment qu'on s'porte aujourd'hui ?

- Je suis vidé.

Yuuki leva un sourcil :

- Euh... Hidan, t'es sûr que vous n'avez pas...

- Hé ! Je t'ai dis qu'on s'étaient contentés de dormir !

Kakuzu se frappa la tête du plat de la main :

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. On m'a coupé en plein sommeil et je suis couvert de courbatures. Et puis, c'est quoi, cet allusions douteuses ?

Hidan et Yuuki échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Bon, trancha Yuuki, pendant que dormais, j'ai discuté avec Hidan. On a décidé que pendant la journée tu allais faire du sport.

- Du sport ?

- Oui, du sport. Une petite balade. Une promenade de santé.

- Et à quoi elle va me servir cette « promenade des santé » ?

- À pas que tu nous crève dans les bras. Parce que, comme je le disais à Hidan, ton cœur n'es pas relié à ton métabolisme, mais à celui d'Hidan.

- Oh, alors c'est dangereux...

- Comment ça ?

- Eh ben... Hier, dans la nuit, j'ai été réveillé parce que mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. J'en avais le souffle court.

Yuuki jeta un regard intrigué au jashiniste, puis reporta son attention sur son patient :

- Hidan était-il en train de faire quoi que ce soit d'éprouvant, à ce moment précis ?

- Heu... Non... il était en train de dormir... serré contre moi.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hidan, qui s'empourpra.

- Bon... Euh... Ce qu'il y a à retenir, c'est que je dois t'emmener marcher aujourd'hui.

- Ouais, comme si j'avais que ça à faire.

- C'est le cas ! Et puis, c'est ça ou un infarctus.

Yuuki soupira à nouveau trépignant d'impatience :

- Bon, je vais mesurer tes pulsions cardiaques et ensuite, dehors !

Hidan s'éloigna pour laisser Yuuki travailler. Alors comme ça, Kakuzu s'était réveillé pendant la nuit et l'avait surprit, serré contre lui ? Et pourtant, il ne l'avait pas repoussé, au contraire... Un sourire béat se dessina sur le visage de l'immortel.

- Hum... Hidan ?

Kakuzu observait le jashiniste, impassible. Ce dernier releva craintivement les yeux :

- ...Oui ?

-Les vêtements. Si tu veux qu'on aille se... promener, il faut que tu m'en achète.

- Hm... ah... oui je...

La voix d'Hidan mourut, et Kakuzu baissa les yeux pour voir sur quoi le regard de son compagnon était fixé, et fronça les sourcils en réalisant que Hidan n'était ni plus ni moins en train de lui reluquer les... parties génitales. Le mercenaire tira la couverture du lit pour se cacher.

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller...

- ...Oui... J'y vais !

Kakuzu ressentit un pincement au cœur, et supposa que c'est Hidan qui aurait dû le ressentir. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournais pas rond avec lui ?

Hidan alla s'habiller et piocha quelques billets dans la mallette (que Kakuzu n'avait toujours pas retrouvée) avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Prends ce qu'il y a de moins cher, surtout ! Lui ordonna le mercenaire.

- Tiens, j'ai entendu dire que les strings coûtaient moins cher que les sous-vêtements normaux...

- Ne fais pas le malin et ne choisis pas des vêtements trop... ridicules.

- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas ! Allez, à tout à l'heure.

Hidan referma la porte derrière lui en soupirant et son souffle s'éleva en une épaisse fumée blanche. L'immortel frissonna : le mois de décembre avançait, rigoureux et blanc. Déjà, dans les maisons, on décorait les sapins, accrochait des couronnes fournies aux portes...

Hidan croisa des couples chargés de poches plastiques portant des logos de magasins de jouets, et fronça les sourcils. Une jeune femme passa près de lui en lisant une liste de course principalement constituée de jouets. Hidan l'interpella et elle fit volte-face :

- Oui ?

- Désolé de vous déranger pour si peu mais... On est quel jour ?

- Oh... Le 23 décembre !

- Quoi, déjà ?

- Oui, demain, c'est la fête des amoureux, pourquoi ? Vous n'avez rien préparé pour votre petite amie ?

Une brève vision de Kakuzu en mini-jupe rose traversa l'esprit d'Hidan. À aucun moment il n'avait pensé à cette fête, en fait il pensait à... Noël. Une fête hérétique, soit, mais Hidan avait toujours apprécié l'ambiance de cette célébration. Il s'éloigna de la fille sans répondre, les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

Deux jours avant noël, deux. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer...

L'immortel atteignit la place du village sans encombres, et entra dans une boutique de vêtements.

- Bon... Ce qu'il y a de moins cher.

Couché sur le dos sur le matelas nu du lit, Kakuzu regardait le plafond en réfléchissant. Yuuki était dans la cuisine, accoudé à la petite table. Tout était silencieux, immobile.

Kakuzu tourna légèrement la tête, et fixa d'un air absent la tâche de lumière que la fenêtre projetait sur le mur opposé. Il aurait pu mettre sa main à couper que quelque chose était passé devant la vitre, furtivement.

Dans la cuisine, Yuuki s'agitait. Lui aussi, il les avait sentis.

Kakuzu s'approcha de la fenêtre, écarta le fin rideau blanc et essuya le carreau du plat de la main, pour en retirer la buée. Ils étaient là, autour de la maison. L'un d'eux l'aperçut et le pointa du doigt. Kakuzu ferma les yeux, et laissa retomber le rideau devant la fenêtre.

Ils l'avaient retrouvés.

Hidan reprit le chemin de sa maison, un sac en plastique à la main, lorsqu'il sentit une odeur de brûlé et leva les yeux de sa route.

Le ciel était sombre, éclaboussé de pourpre. Une fumée noire, épaisse s'élevait, menaçante.

Hidan baissa les yeux vers l'origine de la fumée : elle s'étendait sur sa route, droit devant lui, disparaissant derrière le toit des maisons.

- Oh non... Kakuzu !

Lâchant ses sacs, l'immortel se mit à courir.

Kakuzu toussa. Sa tempe saignait abondamment.

Devant lui, quelque chose tomba, recouvert par les flammes. Quelqu'un hurla : c'était Yuuki.

Kakuzu sentit le désespoir l'emplir, et cracha une nouvelle gerbe de sang. La fumée de l'incendie obscurcissait sa vision, et rendait l'air irrespirable. Il tomba à genoux, le goût métallique du liquide vital lui emplit la bouche, et il sentit son champ de vision se brouiller :

_Non... Pas Maintenant !_

Hidan déboula dans son quartier, la peur au ventre. Sa maison n'était plus qu'un débris fumant, d'où s'élevaient encore de grandes gerbes de fumée noire. Hidan couru vers ce qui restait de la porte, et sentit son monde s'écrouler, une chape de plomb lui écraser les épaules. Le cadre de la porte s'abattit au sol, ranimant quelques braises qui rougeoyèrent.

Le jashiniste avala sa salive, une douleur aigu au creux du ventre. Il shoota dans un débris calciné, l'envoyant un peu plus loin, et se figea au milieu du champ de bataille. Tout n'était que poussière, il était le seul survivant de cette mascarade. Jashin... Le néant.

_Non... non... non !_

Laissant échapper un hurlement accablé, Hidan frappa de toutes ses forces dans un mur resté debout.

Il se sentait envahit par la culpabilité. Ne sachant que faire, il s'assit sur le sol noir de suie, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

_Tout est de ma faute... tout..._

Sa douleur au ventre s'intensifia et Hidan se plia en deux sous la brûlure. Il souleva une paupière, et tâcha de reprendre son souffle, lorsqu'il entrevit une silhouette recroquevillée, bloquée sous une poutre partiellement calcinée.

- Kakuzu ?

Hidan se releva et tituba vers le blessé. Il reconnut Yuuki, le visage grièvement brûlé, noir et partiellement recouvert de cloques. Il respirait toujours.

Hidan souleva la poutre, la rejeta plus loin, et s'agenouilla à côté du petit homme, qui ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il allait mourir, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

- Kaku...zu... ils l'ont emmenés...

- Qui ? Qui à fait ça, tu les a vus ?

Les lèvres de Yuuki remuèrent faiblement, et Hidan approcha son oreille des lèvres du médecin, qui marmonna d'une voix grave trois syllabes. Ses derniers mots avant de rendre l'âme.

Konoha.

Kakuzu bailla longuement : il avait les épaules endolories, et un goût de cendres sous la langue. Il tenta de lever le bras mais ne rencontra... que du vide. Qui avait osé lui couper le bras ? Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, désorienté, et surpris de découvrir qu'il était dans la forêt. Lorsqu'il essaya de se relever, ses jambes ne lui répondirent pas non plus. On lui avait coupées aussi ? Non, aucune chance. Il ne sentait aucune douleur, à part à la tempe et... l'arrière du crâne. Mais sinon, il était pour ainsi dire... anesthésié. On l'aurait drogué ?

Une branche craqua, à quelques pas de lui, et un homme vint se planter devant lui. Il était chauve et avait le visage et le crâne couverts de cicatrices.

- Kakuzu, je présume ? Tu sais, on a tous été très surpris de te retrouver vivants... Je suis Ibiki Morino. Mon rôle est de faire parler les fortes têtes, et crois moi, je suis doué pour ça. J'ai besoin de savoir où se trouve ton copain. Parce qu'on va dire que... C'est de sa faute si tu es là.

- Hidan ne m'aurais jamais trahis, ça serais totalement abject. Et comment comptes-tu me faire parler ? Je ne sens absolument pas la douleur en dessous du menton à cause de ton sédatif, et frapper un homme à la tête n'est pas la solution la plus indiquée pour le faire parler : ça lui embrouille les idées. Un meilleur plan, gamin ?

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, la toxine n'est que provisoire... Et ce... -Hidan ?- Ne t'as pas trahis, mais il a juste été très con.

- Oh, là je n'ai pas de mal à vous croire. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il a laissé des traces dans la neige en échappant à une unité locale.

- Oh putain...

- Alors, je répète ma question : Où est-il ?

- …

- Alors ?

En dépit des conseils de torture que lui avait prodigué le mercenaire, le poing d'Ibiki s'écrasa sur le nez de Kakuzu, dont la nuque vînt heurter le tronc de l'arbre contre lequel il était assit.

- Quelle importance a-t-il pour vous ?

- Nous avons reçus pour ordre de retrouver et d'éliminer toute personne ayant un lien avec Akatsuki.

- Tss... Nous n'y sommes plus affiliés.

Le shinobi paru manquer d'arguments. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis hocha la tête, puis hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin :

- Vous êtes des criminels de rang S. La même règle s'applique.

Néanmoins, Kakuzu remarqua que son geôlier manquait d'assurance. Après une minute de réflexion, Ibiki se leva et disparu derrière les fourrés, probablement vers leur camp.

Kakuzu soupira : il s'était fait avoir à cause d'Hidan. Et ça n'était pas la première fois. Ça non. Mais cet Ibiki était un imbécile : il avait oublié que la paralysie ne durait pas infiniment.

- Tss... Bande de gamins inconscients.

Déjà, Kakuzu sentait qu'il reprenait l'usage de ses membres. Il sentit comme un courant d'air et tomba dans une rage folle en découvrant qu'il était toujours nu. Hé oui, les vêtements, c'était **Hidan** qui était sensé les ramener.

Kakuzu réussit à lever le bras, puis tenta de plier la jambe en vain. Après plusieurs tentatives, il réussit à se relever. Il entendait Ibiki parler, hors de son champ de vision, et flammes d'un feu de camp éclairaient les broussailles. Ils étaient tout près.

Kakuzu tenta de faire un pas, mais trébucha. Il se rattrapa à un arbre, jurant silencieusement. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et fit volte-face, près à en découdre.

- Kakuzu ?

L'intéressé plissa les yeux en reconnaissant Hidan, et eu un rictus de représailles :

« Alors toi... »

- KAKUZU ! TU T'ES ÉCHAPPÉ T'AS RÉUSSIT !

Hidan se jeta au cou de Kakuzu avec un rire très sonore. Kakuzu s'empressa de plaquer sa main sur la bouche du jashiniste, lâchant l'arbre auquel il s'était appuyé.

Hidan croula sous le poids du criminel et les deux hommes furent précipités au sol.

- Mais tais-toi imbécile ! Chuchota Kakuzu : non, je ne me suis pas échappé, les shinobis de Konoha sont à côté ! Tu vas tous les ameuter avec tes cris.

Hidan cessa de s'agiter, et Kakuzu serra alors la gorge de l'immortel entre ses doigts :

- Alors comme ça t'as pas été assez malin pour effacer tes traces ?

Il resserra ses doigts autour du cou d'Hidan, dont la mâchoire se crispa :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que...

- Tu as laissé des traces de pas dans la neige le jour ou tu as échappé à l'escadrille !

- Ho merde ! C'est pas vrai ?

- Si, hélas !

- Oh putain...

- J'aimerais pouvoir te tuer.

- Égoïste !

Kakuzu rougit sous l'injure et envoya son poing dans la figure d'Hidan, qui riposta avec un crochet du droit. Les deux hommes luttèrent au sol pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Kakuzu ne réussisse à coincer la tête de l'immortel sous son bras, l'empoignant par les cheveux de son autre main, et ne se relève tranquillement. Hidan battit des bras dans le vide en criant comme un putois et se rendit compte que c'était une erreur honteuse. Ibiki rappliqua, entouré par trois autres ninjas de Konoha :

- Alors, on veut nous fausser compagnie ? Fit-il, sarcastique : ho, et en plus ton partenaire est venu t'aider !

Le shinobi remarqua alors que Kakuzu était à deux doigts de fracasser la tête de son « partenaire » contre un arbre, et adopta une expression ahurie. Kakuzu lâcha Hidan et fit face à l'unité :

- Tous ceux qui ont une prime sur leur tête lèvent la main !

L'un des shinobis leva la main en souriant mais la rabaissa bien vite en croisant le regard furieux de la kunoichi postée à ses côtés. Ibiki soupira de consternation :

- Écoutez, on vous court après depuis prés d'une semaine et maintenant qu'on vous à retrouvés, croyez-moi... - Il prit une posture de combat – On n'est pas près de vous laisser partir.

Hidan se redressa tant bien que mal et se rendit compte qu'il était désarmé, et que Kakuzu n'était pas en état de combattre.

- Faites pas les cons, reprit Ibiki : vous ne pouvez rien contre nous. Rendez-vous gentiment.

Kakuzu et Hidan échangèrent un regard consterné qui fit tiquer le shinobi.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous combattre, vous êtes désarmés, en minorité, et le mort vivant – Kakuzu plissa les yeux – semble dans l'incapacité de malaxer son chakra, et en plus il est à poil, ce qui n'arrange pas les choses. Rendez-vous, c'est la seule solution.

Kakuzu se pencha vers Hidan et lui glissa quelques mots.

- Ha non ! Hurla l'immortel en réponse : c'est contraire à tous mes principes religieux !

- Oh, je t'en pris...

- Pas question !

- Je le fais seul, alors !

- ...Non !

Dans l'unité, quelqu'un se frappa le front du plat de la main.

- On vous dérange ? Fit Ibiki avec ironie.

Kakuzu soupira, saisit Hidan par le bras, et partit en courant dans le sens opposé.

- Alors ça, ça faisait pas partie du plan... Rattrapons-les !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

- Plus vite, Hidan! Ils nous rattrapent!

- Lâche moi! La fuite est contraire à tout mes principes!

Le regard de Kakuzu partit en biais, et le mercenaire esquissa un sourire déterminé. Tirant son compagnon par le bras, il dévia brusquement sa route.

- Par ici!

Hidan fut entraîné à sa suite, et écarquilla les yeux en s'apercevant que Kakuzu avait l'intention de revenir au village.

- Mais t'es complètement taré? Si on rentre ici on va se faire encercler avec les patrouilles du village!

- Ferme-là et suis-moi.

Kakuzu serra plus fermement le bras d'Hidan, et ils atteignirent les portes du village sans trop d'encombres.

- Et maintenant qu'on est sûrs de se faire tuer, on va où?

- Assez loin pour qu'une escouade de ce village nous prenne en chasse.

Hidan se retourna et put apercevoir les shinobis de Konoha, figés devant les portes du village, semblant hésiter. Ils se consultèrent un instant du regard, puis l'un d'eux hocha la tête, et ils franchirent les grilles.

Kakuzu continuait d'avancer à l'aveugle, traînant toujours son coéquipier par le bras.

- Tu sais, fit soudain Hidan: tu te remets drôlement vite de tes blessures ! T'as vu comment tu cours ? À croire que ces derniers jours, tu faisait la comédie...

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? L'espoir de vivre, ça donne des ailes ! Et non, je ne faisait pas la comédie. C'est une idée puérile qui te va mieux qu'à moi.

Les deux criminels se remirent à courir, et leur route fut bientôt bloquée par quatre bonhommes du village. Kakuzu fit volte face, mais se heurta à l'escouade de Konoha, qui les avaient enfin rattrapés.

- Tu vois ! Se plaint Hidan : je t'avais bien dit qu'ils nous rattraperaient ! Mais on m'écoute jamais, moi !

- Tais-toi et apprécie le spectacle.

L'armée de Konoha remarqua soudain celle du village, et les choses s'enflammèrent :

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, eux ? C'est NOS criminels !

- Hein? Vous êtes fous ? Ils sont dans NOTRE village !

- Oui mais c'est NOTRE mission ! On a passé un accord !

- Oh, vraiment ? On n'a pas étés mis au courant, tiens !

Dos à dos, les déserteurs assistaient, bouche bée, à un conflit entre villages ennemis. Kakuzu adressa un sourire narquois à Hidan:

- Je t'avais bien dit que c'étaient tous des cons.

- T'avais tout prévu?

- Oui, tout. Et maintenant on attend qu'ils commencent à se taper dessus et on s'éclipse.

Les insultes commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts, et certains shinobis commencèrent à se montrer menaçant, allant jusqu'à sortir leurs armes, ignorant totalement les deux criminels. Ces derniers commençaient à s'éclipser, lorsqu'un shinobi du village balança une bombe qui retomba directement... Dans les bras d'Hidan. Kakuzu se frappa le visage du plat de la main.

- Et merde...

L'immortel commença à trépigner d'appréhension, soufflant stupidement sur la mèche.

- Hidan, lâche ce truc!

Sous le coup de la panique, les autres ninjas s'étaient figés, cherchant un moyen de résoudre ce problème de bombe.

Kakuzu fondit vers Hidan, le prit brusquement dans ses bras, et ce qui devait arriver arriva :

BOOM !

Ibiki évitait le regard de Tsunade. Il savait que la hokage entrerais dans une de ces fureurs effrayantes dont elle avait le secret lorsqu'il lui ferait la synthèse de la mission.

La kunoichi lui jeta un regard sombre et soupira d'impatience devant le silence de l'homme.

- Allez, déposes ton bilan, n'ai pas peur.

- La... La mission a été effectuée avec succès les cibles ont été éliminées.

- ...Mais?

- Eh bien...

Le shinobi hésita un instant, puis vit la hokage faire craquer significativement ses jointures, ce qui le ramena immédiatement à la raison:

- ...Les trois ninjas qui m'accompagnaient sont gravement blessés. Ce bilan s'applique également aux shinobis adverses...

- Je vois. Nos rapports déjà difficiles ne vont pas s'améliorer avec ça... Où sont les corps des déserteurs?

- Ils ont étés détruits durant l'explosion. Il n'en reste que quelques morceaux de chair calcinés...

La hokage ferma les yeux quelques instants, tâchant de garder son calme, puis attrapa un calepin.

- Bon. Je pense qu'on peut enfin signer leur acte de mort... C'est toujours ça de bon... Shizune!

Lorsque Hidan se réveilla, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voyait. Il se sentait ballotté dans tous les sens et la tête lui tournait. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre qu'il se faisait transporter sur l'épaule de quelqu'un, et s'agrippa au tissu bon marché qui couvrait le dos de son « hôte ».

- Oh, Hidan, tu es réveillé?

L'immortel reconnu la voix de Kakuzu et se redressa comme il put. Il avait tout juste trouvé une position plus confortable lorsque Kakuzu le lâcha brusquement, et qu'il fut précipité sur le sol de terre gelée.

- Hé! Sois sympa je viens de me réveiller!

- De toutes façons on vient d'arriver.

Le jashiniste s'assit sur le sol, enroulant pensivement les perles de son pendentif entre ses doigts.

- Tu m'as pris mes vêtements, remarqua-t-il alors.

- Oui, ça faisait des semaines que je n'en portait plus, j'ai changé la donne.

- Pas trop serré?

- Si, Atrocement.

Hidan reprit petit à petit ses esprits et remarqua qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'une forêt enneigée. Il tourna la tête vers Kakuzu, et remarqua alors une sorte de chalet derrière lui.

- On est où, en fait?

- Là où personne ne nous trouvera. C'est une vieille planque à moi.

- Ooh... Tu es plein de ressources!

Kakuzu déverrouilla la porte, et entra dans la cabane, suivit par Hidan.

- Alors c'est là que tu te cachais ?

- Pendant un temps.

Le chalet était plongé dans le noir, mais à la lumière de la lune, on devinait qu'il était recouvert de poussières et de toiles d'araignées. Il faisait froid, et une persistante odeur de moisi flottait dans la pièce.

Kakuzu avança lentement, et chercha à tâtons la cheminée. Il y avait toujours une bûche à l'intérieur. Le vétéran s'accroupit et entreprit de faire un feu :

- On va devoir se contenter de ça pour ce soir. Demain, on rendra cet endroit plus... « vivable ».

Les flammes commencèrent à danser dans l'âtre, révélant l'ensemble de la pièce.

- Pas la peine de te préciser qu'il n'y a qu'un lit...

Hidan était toujours immobile sur le pas de la porte, frigorifié. Kakuzu lui jeta un regard oblique, qui lui donna des frissons, et l'immortel marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la cheminée pour tenter de se réchauffer. Il avait mal à la tête. Tout s'était passé trop vite et il ne se souvenait plus de rien à compter de l'explosion. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kakuzu ouvrir un coffre en bois et fouiller à l'intérieur.

Il s'était passé quoi, avant l'explosion ?

Ha, oui. Kakuzu l'avais serré contre lui, le recouvrant littéralement.

Et ensuite ?

Ce contact l'avait considérablement surprit. Il avait lâché la bombe et avait immédiatement regretté ce geste. Ensuite... La bombe avait explosée.

Kakuzu posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules d'Hidan, couvrant sa peau nue avec une couverture. L'immortel resta un instant stupéfait par la douceur de ce geste, pourtant si anodin, mais quand il se retourna pour regarder Kakuzu, ce dernier était repartit dans son coin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, 'Kuzu ?

- Je prépare le lit. Le matelas est un peu humide mais j'ai pu garder quelques duvets au sec.

Hidan hocha la tête, et resserra plus étroitement la couverture autour de ses membres endoloris. Il commençait à se réchauffer un peu.

Dehors, le vent sifflait à travers les sapins. Les volets étaient fermés, mais la lumière de la lune se diffusait encore en un fin rai de lumière blanche, à travers les panneaux de bois.

Kakuzu finit par rejoindre Hidan près du feu, allongeant ses mains vers les flammes pour les réchauffer.

- Kakuzu ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Comment ça se fait qu'on est toujours vivants ?

- C'est simple : lorsque la bombe a explosée, je t'ai « recouvert » et j'ai solidifié mon corps.

- Hm... Mais comment tu as pu ? Quelques minutes plus tôt tu ne pouvais même pas générer de chakra !

- Je ne sais pas trop... J'ai reçu une sorte de poussée d'adrénaline.

- Aha. En tous cas merci...

- …

Le regard de Kakuzu se perdit à la contemplation des flammes. Il avait toujours froid.

Il soupçonnait l'émotion qu'avait reçu Hidan en réceptionnant la bombe d'être à l'origine de l'afflux de chakra qui déferlait à nouveau en lui.

- ...Kakuzu ?

- Quoi ?

- On va faire quoi, maintenant ? Je veux dire... on n'a plus aucune attache.

- Maintenant...

Le vétéran pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de son compagnon fixé sur lui. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas trop réfléchit à la question. Il frissonna à nouveau, transi. Hidan lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis se resserra contre lui, partageant sa couverture. Les deux criminels restèrent un long moment immobiles côtes à côtes.

- Tu n'as pas de but ?

- Non. Rien de très gratifiant.

- Alors on va faire quoi, maintenant ?

- « On ? »

- Oui... Je veux rester avec toi, moi !

Kakuzu soupira, passablement gêné. Il sentit la tête d'Hidan se poser contre son épaule, et se dégagea, embarrassé. Hidan le regarda avec frustration.

- Pourquoi ce genre de situation te gêne ? T'as l'air d'un dur, mais dés que quelqu'un te colle d'un peu trop près, tu te changes en vierge effarouchée !

Le vétéran se leva, et marcha jusqu'au lit :

- Tu voulais savoir ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Je vais te le dire, moi : on va dormir !

Kakuzu se leva brusquement et Hidan le suivit jusqu'au lit :

- Ha non, change pas de sujet ! Tu te défile toujours, c'est trop facile.

- Hidan. Ne m'oblige pas à te frapper.

Hidan ignora la menace et s'empressa de s'asseoir sur le lit pour en bloquer le passage, condamnant Kakuzu à rester debout, en face de lui.

- Pousse-toi.

- Non ! Je veux qu'on parle !

- Je n'ai pas la patience de t'écouter. Hors de mon chemin !

Des appendices noirs s'échappèrent des coutures du bras de Kakuzu et entreprirent de pousser Hidan sur le côté, mais ce dernier tînt bon.

- Allez, Kakuzu, fais pas le gamin, assis-toi !

- Moi ? Un gamin ? Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir, récemment ?

- Avoues, tu refuse qu'on discute parce que je te gène, pas vrai ?

- Hein ? Tu te fais des idées !

Hidan agrippa l'un des « tentacules » de son coéquipier et tira de toutes ses forces dessus, entraînant du même fait Kakuzu vers lui. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre, mais se rattrapa à deux mains contre le mur, se retrouvant penché au dessus d'Hidan.

- Alors si je ne te gène pas, parlons !

L'immortel serra ses jambes autour des hanches de Kakuzu, le maintenant par la nuque pour l'empêcher de se relever.

Sous ce contact indésirable, Kakuzu se crispa, mal à l'aise, faisant force pour se dégager.

- Bon, d'accord, mais lâche-moi.

Hidan esquissa une moue déçue, mais desserra les jambes, laissant Kakuzu s'asseoir à ses côtés, non sans lâcher un profond soupir affligé :

- Alors, dis moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hidan reprit son sérieux, et se mordit pensivement les lèvres:

- Je t'ai déjà posé ma question : pourquoi je te gêne à chaque fois que j'essaie d'être amical avec toi ?

- Peut être parce que tes approches sont plus qu'amicales ?

- Non, non. J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu as peur de ternir ton image de fourbe impitoyable en étant trop tendre avec moi.

- …

- …

- Tendre ?

- Gentil, si tu préfère.

Kakuzu resta impassible, mais détourna le regard. Hidan regarda son compagnon avec un sourire entendu :

- Alors, j'ai vu juste ?

- Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités.

- Arrête, Kakuzu, tu ne te détends jamais, regarde moi ça, tu as l'air stressé c'est pas croyable !

- Agacé serais un meilleur terme.

- Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que tu refuse de te laisser submerger une émotion ou une autre, tu filtres tout ce que tu veux laisser percevoir !

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Ça te rend irritant.

Kakuzu eut un soupir de dépit, et décida de ne plus répondre aux questions fébriles d'Hidan.

Ce dernier, comprenant son échec, se coucha en travers du lit.

- ...Hidan ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu as fais tout ça pour moi ?

Les traits du jashiniste se tordirent comme s'il avait avalé du vinaigre, et remarqua, embarrassé, que Kakuzu le regardait franchement, dans l'attente de sa réponse.

- Hé bien... Heu...

- C'est tout de même étrange que la première chose à laquelle tu ais pensé en retrouvant ton corps, soit de me ramener à la vie. Tu aurais pu tout simplement t'enfuir.

- ...Je ne sais pas. Ça m'a semblé normal.

- Normal ?

- Hm mm...

- Tu remarqueras que cette fois, c'est toi qui est gêné.

Le vétéran s'autorisa un petit sourire amusé, devant l'expression compassée et la teinte peu commune qu'avait prit le visage de l'immortel.

- Bon, admit-il : d'accord, j'avoue que je me suis attaché à ta présence !

- Oh, vraiment ? Étrange.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- J'envisageait de te tuer, et nous ne nous sommes jamais entendus, voilà pourquoi.

- Oui mais malgré moi... J'aime bien ton sale caractère.

- Tu dois être un peu masochiste. Ou cinglé.

Hidan eu un sourire narquois, mais ne répondit pas. Un long silence pesant s'installa, chacun méditant sur les réponses qu'il avait obtenu, puis Hidan se résigna, et se releva :

- Allez, dormons. Je crois qu'on en a tous les deux besoin.

Kakuzu acquiesça, et se tapit sous les draps, bientôt rejoins par Hidan.

L'immortel savait qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, aussi étrangement que cela puisse paraître.

Après tout ce temps, passé au fond d'une fosse, quelque chose avait changé pour Hidan. Il avait eu du temps à revendre ! Durant ses premiers mois, il n'avait pensé qu'à sa haine envers le monde, et à Dieu. Mais les mois suivant, ou les années -Hidan avait renoncé à compter- L'esprit du jashiniste avait été envahit par les souvenirs. En partie par ceux de, si l'on puis dire, la fin de sa vie. Kakuzu lui était alors apparu comme le seul ami qu'il ai eu. La seule personne à s'être intéressé à ce fanatique à grande gueule. Voilà pourquoi le ramener à la vie lui avait parut être une priorité.

Hidan laissa vagabonder son regard vers Kakuzu, et surpris le regard que ce dernier posait sur lui.

Le silence redevint pesant. L'immortel hésita longuement, puis avança timidement une main vers Kakuzu. Il était presque certain que ce dernier le repousserais, mais il voulait tout de même essayer.

Ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de son compagnon, et celui-ci se figea, le regard planté sur le jashiniste.

Après un moment, Kakuzu étant toujours immobile, Hidan retira sa main en croyant à un refus, mais aussitôt, il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et l'attirer vers le torse musclé du vétéran.

Hidan esquissa un sourire comblé, dans le noir, et enlaça à son tour Kakuzu.

Les deux criminels restèrent silencieux un moment, et finirent par s'endormir, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Lorsqu'Hidan se réveilla, il était seul dans la cabane. Il se leva, et finit par trouver une note de Kakuzu, qui indiqua au jashiniste qu'il était partit chercher « de quoi manger » tout en lui conseillant de ne pas « faire de conneries » et « d'attendre sagement son retour ».

Le problème était qu'Hidan restait le même...

Les lèvres du jashiniste s'étirèrent en un large sourire : il avait une petite idée de comment passer le temps.

Kakuzu marchait, seul, dans les bois enneigés.

S'il était sortit, ça n'était pas tant pour braconner , mais pour profiter d'un moment de solitude: il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Hidan. Dès le premier jour, Kakuzu avait eu envie de le tuer. D'effacer ce sourire stupide de son visage.

Ils n'avaient que très peu d'affinités, n'étaient jamais en accord et ils ne passait pas un jour sans qu'ils ne manquent de se taper dessus, mais Kakuzu avait toujours ressentit pour l'immortel un semblant de sympathie. Il était heureux, quelque part, de ne pas être seul.

Cela dit, il n'aurait jamais pensé entretenir un jour des liens aussi étroits avec lui.

Le souvenir des familiarités de la nuit dernière gêna le vétéran, qui accéléra un peu plus.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer dans le crâne de ce petit con d'immortel? Et pourquoi diable ne l'avait-il pas repoussé?

Kakuzu durcit son poing et décida de se passer les nerfs sur le repas de ce midi. À savoir: un cerf.

Sans lui laisser la moindre chance, il décrocha ses poings et écrasa la tête de l'animal, qui s'effondra sur le flanc. Kakuzu le saisit par les bois et entreprit de le traîner jusqu'à la maison.

Du cerf... C'est Hidan qui allait être content.

Lorsque Kakuzu arriva près du chalet, la première chose qu'il remarqua, c'est une mare de sang circulaire, et Hidan nu, couché en son milieu, un pieu planté dans le ventre.

Rien de plus naturel.

Kakuzu soupira, agacé, et laissa tomber la dépouille du cerf aux côtés d'Hidan, qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sursautant.

- Kakuzu! Tu as encore interrompus mon rituel!

- J'ai du travail pour toi.

Hidan s'assit dans la neige en tremblant, et arracha le pieu de son estomac.

- Ah oui? Et c'est quoi?

Kakuzu indiqua le cerf du doigt:

- Dépèce-le, vide-le, puis découpe-le et mets-le à cuir.

- C'est tout? demanda l'immortel avec ironie.

- Pour le moment, oui.

Sans tenir compte des jérémiades de son acolyte, Kakuzu entra dans le chalet pour raviver le feu. Il s'apprêtait à ressortir, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention: aux côtés de la cheminée se dressait un grand sapin.

Kakuzu écarquilla les yeux: ça, c'était signé...

- Hidan!

Le vétéran sortit en trombes de la maison, et vit Hidan, enroulé dans une couverture, en train de sortir un à un les tripes du cerf.

- C'est absolument dégueulasse...

L'immortel leva les yeux vers Kakuzu, passablement agacé:

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

- C'est quoi, ça, dans la maison?

- Ça s'appelle un sapin de noël, c'est...

- Je sais ce que c'est, abrutis! Je te demandes juste ce que ça fout dans ma maison!

- NOTRE maison. Je l'ai mis parce que c'est demain noël.

- On fête noël dans ta religion?

- Non, mais je l'aime bien quand même.

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de retirer cet arbre: il prend de la place et il fout des aiguilles partout!

Hidan soupira, et baissa la tête vers son ouvrage, continuant de vider la bête en ignorant copieusement Kakuzu.

- Tant pis, déclara ce dernier: je vais le retirer moi-même.

Il passait la porte, lorsque quelque chose s'écrasa contre l'arrière de son crâne avec un bruit visqueux. Le vétéran serra le poing, et porta lentement sa main à sa nuque, saisissant le projectile à pleine main. Il se retourna vers Hidan, Le regard empreint de rage, et regarda ce qu'il avait reçu: le cœur du cerf.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as osé faire?

Hidan esquissa un large sourire, semblant beaucoup s'amuser, puis baissa les yeux vers le tas d'entrailles à ses pieds, piochant dans le tas.

- Hidan, non... NON!

Kakuzu évita tant bien que mal la salve d'abats que lui envoyait son compagnon, et sans réfléchir, contre-attaqua en renvoyant le cœur, qu'il avait toujours en main. Une lueur amusée s'alluma dans le regard d'Hidan:

- Ha, tu veux jouer à ça?

À court de munitions, Hidan récupéra la neige ensanglantée vestige de son rituel, et forma une boule, qu'il envoya s'écraser contre le visage de Kakuzu.

- Prends ça, sale athée de merde!

Les boules de neige commencèrent à pleuvoir, et Kakuzu, furieux, se précipita vers son coéquipier pour, faute de mieux, attraper la couverture qui le couvrait et tirer. Hidan cessa immédiatement son petit jeu et attrapa lui aussi son vêtement improvisé:

- Hey! Tu triches! Tu triches!

Kakuzu envoya valser la couverture, saisissant Hidan à la gorge:

- Alors toi...

Il précipita l'immortel contre le sol, et plongea sa main dans le ventre béant du cerf, pour en ressortir une poignée de matière sanguinolente :

- Mange ça !

Les deux criminels roulèrent quelques minutes dans la neige, Kakuzu étalant la matière sur le visage d'Hidan, jusqu'à ce que l'immortel ne réussisse à immobiliser son assaillant en pesant de tout son poids sur l'estomac de ce dernier.

Kakuzu se laissa retomber en arrière et jeta un regard furieux à son compagnon, qui s'essuyait le visage d'un revers de main en crachant le sang qu'il avait avalé.

- C'est immonde, scanda l'immortel : regarde dans quel état je suis, maintenant!

Hidan, pour une fois, n'exagérait rien : son visage et son corps étaient couverts de sang.

- Et comment tu veux que je me lave, maintenant? Le ruisseau qui traverse les bois doit être gelé!

L'immortel se leva, furieux et ruisselant de matière.

- Et en plus l'odeur va me poursuivre pendant des semaines! Et même si j'arrive à m'en débarrasser, comme toi aussi maintenant tu pues, ça va être..

- C'est bon, j'ai compris!

Kakuzu se releva, et indiqua la maison:

- J'ai prévu quelque chose dans la maison, au cas où.

- Ha ouais? Quoi?

- Une sorte de salle de bain. L'eau est chauffée par un système hydraulique directement relié au ruisseau... Je me suis dit que ça serait pratique en cas de combat trop... sanglant.

- Quoi? Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt?

- Suis-moi, et tâche de ne pas mettre de sang partout.

Kakuzu entra dans la maison, et écarta un rideau sur le mur du fond, dévoilant une minuscule salle carrée, meublée uniquement d'une baignoire artisanale et poussiéreuse, et d'une sorte de chauffe-eau rouillé. Hidan fit quelques pas et toisa la salle, dédaigneux.

- Et tu appelles ça une salle de bain? Tu plaisante, j'espère!

- Hidan... On est dans une planque, pas dans un camp de vacances. Ouvre les volets, je vais allumer le chauffe-eau.

L'immortel s'exerça, et bientôt, la pièce fut inondée de lumière puis un « clang » métallique retentit en direction du chauffe-eau, signe que Kakuzu l'avait réactivé.

En se retournant, Hidan vit Kakuzu sortir de la pièce se précipita à sa suite:

- Hé! Attends-moi! Pourquoi on s'en va? Y'a pas d'eau?

- On n'a encore le temps avant que ça chauffe. Profitons-en pour finir de préparer le repas. Et sérieusement, cette fois!

Arrivant dehors, Hidan récupéra la couverture qu'il avait laissée, et la resserra autour de lui pour se protéger du froid. Il n'y avait pour ainsi dire pas de vent, mais l'air était toujours glacé. Soupirant de résignation, Hidan s'accroupit devant le cerf.

Quand le travail fut finit, Kakuzu revint dans la salle de bain, et tourna le robinet. De l'eau tiède se déversa dans la cuve, réchauffant agréablement l'atmosphère.

- C'est bon? L'eau a tiédit?

Kakuzu se retourna et vit Hidan, les bras croisé dans le dos, qui regardait la baignoire, avide.

- Oui. Ça a marché.

-Ouf, j'ai faillit m'impatienter!

Hidan laissa tomber sa couverture et avança vers la baignoire, mais Kakuzu le retînt:

- Hidan, on était convenu que j'irais en premier!

- Hein? Mais il y a largement de la place pour deux!

- Tu plaisante j'espère?

- C'est bon, tu vas pas recommencer..

- Hors de question qu'on prenne notre bain ensemble!

- Pff... Bon d'accord.

Hidan récupéra sa couverture et fit mine de partir:

- Vas-y, j'irais après.

Kakuzu était surpris que l'immortel lâche l'affaire aussi vite, mais ne releva pas. Il s'assura qu'Hidan était sortit, puis se déshabilla lentement, coupa l'eau, et se glissa lentement dans la baignoire. La chaleur du liquide atténua la douleur de ses membres endoloris et, apaisé, il posa sa tête contre le bord et ferma les yeux pour savourer l'instant.

Soudain, des pas précipités résonnèrent contre le plancher et, ouvrant les yeux, Kakuzu vit Hidan se plonger dans la baignoire.

- Hidan! Dégage!

- Oh, qu'est-ce que tu es prude, toi alors!

Kakuzu repoussa Hidan contre l'extrémité opposée du bain, profondément affligé.

- Oh, fais pas cette tête, Kuzu'! Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire? Sortir tes tentacules et m'étrangler?

- Laisse mes « tentacules » tranquille et vas-t'en! Immédiatement!

- T'es adorable quand t'es en colère, continue!

- Hé mais tu te fiche de moi en plus?

Kakuzu repoussa Hidan comme il put, et le menaça de VRAIMENT sortir ses tentacules pour lui foutre « quelque part », mais l'avare n'obtînt que des rires.

- Allez, Kakuzu, qu'est-ce que ça te coûte ? La dernière nuit je me suis endormie dans tes bras ça ne t'as pas dérangé, au contraire !

- C'est pas pareil... La journée avait été éprouvante.

- Je ne vois pas bien le rapport...

Hidan se laissa glisser vers Kakuzu, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et vit Kakuzu se crisper à nouveau :

- N'aie pas peur..

- De quoi tu voudrais que j'ai peur ? De toi peut être ? Laisse moi rire..

- Non.. Pas de moi : de ça !

Kakuzu sentit les mains humides et chaudes d'Hidan agripper ses épaules, et ses lèvres de l'immortel se plaquer contre les siennes. Prit de cours, le vétéran tenta de se dérober, mais Hidan serra ses bras autour de sa nuque, lui empêchant toute défiance.

- Hidan.. N...

Kakuzu plaqua ses paumes contre le torse de l'immortel, et le repoussa brusquement. L'immortel heurta le bord opposé de la baignoire avec un gémissement stupéfait, et y resta, figé, plongeant son regard mauve dans celui de son coéquipier.

Ce regard glaça le sang de Kakuzu : on pouvait y lire une foule d'émotions. Elles fusaient anarchiquement, trop vite, dans la tête du religieux : stupéfaction, honte...

Pour la première fois, en regardant son compagnon, Kakuzu ne vit pas l'énergumène immortel, ni le fanatique... mais l'humain, derrière Hidan.

Son cœur, ou plutôt, le cœur d'Hidan, battait à tout rompre.

Sans dire un mot, l'immortel se leva, pantois, et couru hors de la maison.

Kakuzu entendit la porte claquer, et se passa la main sur le visage, dépassé.

Il se retrouvait à nouveau seul. Mais cette fois, il s'en voulait.

Troublé par les événements, Kakuzu sortit de la salle de bain, attrapant au passage une serviette, et alla se planter devant le fenêtre : Dehors, il faisait nuit noire, et la neige avait recommencé à tomber.

Kakuzu baissa les yeux, inquiet, et s'assit devant la cheminée.

Il n'avait pas pensé un instant qu'Hidan puisse s'enfuir comme ça. C'était surréaliste.

Peut être que cette fois, Hidan n'avait pas agit par goût de provocation ? Kakuzu écrasa son visage contre la paume de sa main en maugréant : et voilà, Hidan était partit par sa faute, et c'est maintenant qu'il réalisait que l'immortel ne se foutait peut être pas entièrement de lui, avec ses avances.

Où était-il, maintenant ? Kakuzu espérait qu'il aille bien : têtu comme il l'était, s'il rencontrait des shinobis, il ne chercherait pas à fuir, même désarmé.

Kakuzu se releva, et, en s'approchant du lit, remarqua que la couverture manquait : faute de vêtement, Hidan avait dû la prendre avant de s'enfuir. Il ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin : il était pieds nus dans la neige !

Il s'assit sur le matelas nu, et effleura se mordit les lèvres : et voilà... Il avait encore tout gâché.

Poussant un profond soupir, le criminel s'allongea sur le dos, une main sur le coeur : Ses yeux..

Ce regard qu'Hidan lui avait jeté l'avait particulièrement troublé.

Pire, ce départ précipité avait laissé en Kakuzu un incompréhensible relent de frustration.

L'avare jeta sa serviette dans un coins de la pièce, et entreprit d'enfiler un pantalon.

- Hidan reviendra. » se dit Kakuzu : « Il n'a nulle part où aller. »

sur le moment, cette réalité satisfit Kakuzu, mais une autre vérité le frappa en écho :

_- Il ne reviendra pas, quitte à passer la soirée sous la neige. Il t'as déjà démontré maintes et maintes fois à quel point il était têtu... Tu sais que la morsure du froid ne le fera pas reculer._

Abrutis d'immortel.

Couché face au mur, Kakuzu se repassait la scène en mémoire.

Hidan était délibérément entré dans son bain et. L'avait. Embrassé.

À ces derniers mots, Kakuzu grinça furieusement des dents, et ferma les yeux.

Et Hidan avait eu cet air surpris, lorsque Kakuzu l'avait repoussé...

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ?

_- C'est pourtant évident._

- Non ça ne l'est pas. Pas du tout.

_- Tu le sais, tu ne peux juste pas l'admettre ouvertement._

Agacé, Kakuzu roula sur son flanc opposé, tâchant de chasser cette voix contrariante de son esprit.

_- C'est le regard qui t'a troublé. Parce que dans ce regard, tu as lu toutes ces choses que tu te refuse..._

- Balivernes. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais jugé que par moi-même, et ça m'a bien réussit : si je suis toujours en vie, ça n'est pas grâce à une puissance divine abstraite, mais grâce à moi. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne. Je n'ai rien à envier à ce crétin d'Hidan.

_- Arrêtes de te mentir. Tu as passé un temps incalculable dans une **boite** à la **morgue**. Et tu y serais toujours si « ce crétin d'Hidan » ne t'avait pas ramené à la vie._

La mâchoire de Kakuzu se crispa fermement, et il ferma les yeux pour contenir sa rage, les poings serrés.

C'était vrai, au fond... il lui était redevable...

Kakuzu se calma un peu, et consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

Il promena son regard à travers la pièce sombre, se laissant hypnotiser par les flammes dansantes, dans l'âtre de la cheminée, puis son regard se reporta sur la masse informe, immobile, qui se dressait dans un coin de la pièce. Le sapin de noël.

Kakuzu avait oublié de le retirer, à cause de cette ridicule bataille, un peu plus tôt...

Le vétéran resta un moment là, couché sur le matelas nu, à regarder l'arbre, puis il de leva et s'en approcha, dans la ferme intention de s'en débarrasser.

Cependant, comme il se saisissait du tronc, son pied heurta quelque chose, qui était dissimulé à son pied.

Une boite, d'apparence anodine, maintenue fermée par un ruban.

Interdit, Kakuzu s'accroupit devant le paquet, et en examina l'étiquette, sur laquelle il découvrit son nom.

_Un cadeau d'Hidan ? Pour moi ?_

Kakuzu fronça les sourcils, dubitatif, et tira sur l'extrémité du ruban, qui glissa, et jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la boite.

_Mon Dieu..._

Kakuzu laissa retomber le paquet, fit quelque pas en arrière, et trébucha, tombant sur le lit.

Il fut prit de nausées atroces, persistantes, et son esprit fut bientôt envahit d'images et de souvenirs :

Hidan le ramenant à la vie, s'occupant de lui, allant jusqu'à le nourrir sur son lit de mort, payant un médecin à ses dépends... Toutes ces choses, ces petites attentions qu'Hidan avait fait, non par nécessité, mais par...

Kakuzu jura, réalisant enfin l'étendu de son erreur, et se précipita dehors.

_Dieu que ce froid est intense..._

Hidan fut pris de violents tremblements, et s'appuya un peu plus contre le tronc de l'arbre sous lequel il était recroquevillé.

_La douleur est atroce, mais je m'en remet à vous._

Nouveaux tremblements. Le vent siffla en écho aux psaumes du religieux, qui appuya son front contre ses mains jointes, les dents serrées.

_Puisse votre lumière salvatrice purifier mon âme._

Hidan n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ici sous ce froid mordant.

Ses deux jambes étaient gelées, dures et totalement inertes, et il sentait que ses bras se figeaient peu à peu, pâles et insensibles.

Gêné par les tremblements de sa voix, Hidan continua ses psaumes à voix basse.

_Jashin, Dieu tout puissant, qui..._

Hidan s'arrêta brusquement : il était presque certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Un appel dans la nuit.

Il tendit l'oreille, et le son se répéta, de plus en plus proche. Assez proche pour qu'il en reconnaisse la voix.

Une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles.

La voix de Kakuzu.

Le jashiniste entendit des pas passer à côté de son arbre, et voulu signaler à Kakuzu qu'il était là, lui hurler, même, qu'il était tout près de lui, assit sous cet arbres, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Ses lèvres étaient comme... scellées. Il entendit les pas de Kakuzu s'éloigner dans la neige, et ferma les yeux.

Il allait mourir.

Maintenant.

Sans regrets

Comme il l'avait toujours souhaité.

Alors pourquoi pleurait-il ?

Pourquoi était-il triste de quitter cette vie ?

Peut être étais-ce parce que quelque chose avait changé ?

De nouvelles larmes inondèrent ses paupières scellées, et il sentit un flux de sang chaud affluer de part en part dans son vieux corps sans cœur. Ses lèvre gelées s'ouvrirent d'elles même, lui autorisant à avaler une bouffée d'air piquant, glacé, ce qu'il fit sans se contenir davantage :

- Kakuzu !

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Nan, je ne suis pas fière de moi, oui, je trouve que ça fait cliché et oui, ce chapitre _devait_ être le dernier.

Je dis bien _devais_. Mais bordel, il est 01:13 et j'écris une fic d'hiver au beau milieu de l'été...

(Ce qui est très clairement la raison pour laquelle j'espère avoir également des lecteurs Québécois).

Mais bon.

Le prochain chapitre devr_ais_ théoriquement être le dernier. Je vais devoir combattre de nombreux facteurs pour poursuivre cette fanfiction, dont les principaux sont la _flemme_ et les idées.

(bon, il faudra également que je trouve de nouvelles excuses pour expliquer le fait que cette fanfiction dure depuis trois ans, que je corrige mes fautes et que je revois cette scène... d'autopsie qui, à vue d'œil, est bien dégueulasse question logique.)

Pour répondre aux questions qui m'ont été posées :

-**Ero-Chikachu :** Oui, j'ai fait des fautes lors de l'anatomie parce quand j'ai écrit le premier chapitre j'étais _stupide. _( C'est a dire jeune. C'est à dire au collège. Et non, je n'ai pas dis que tous les collégiens sont stupides ). Quant au fait que Kakuzu peut parler alors que ses cellules sont détruites... Va dire ça à Masashi Kishimoto (tu sais, je japonais sadique, là..) qui a fait parler Kakuzu lorsqu'il agonisait...

-**Nezumi-la-belette-vampire :** J'aime ton pseudo.

-**Shimizuu :** Tu trouves que Hidan parait trop gentil et mignon ? Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi, et c'est précisément pour ça que j'ai voulu arrêter cette fanfiction en la relisant, après la parution du second chapitre

Ah, et pour la question concernant la connexion entre Kakuzu et Hidan: Nan, Kakuzu ne lit pas dans les pensées de Hidan. En fait, il ressent seulement les mouvements cardiaque d'Hidan. (et on sait que les émotions jouent un grand rôle là dessus).

Voilà, mon speech est terminé, je vous souhaites à tous de bonnes vacances, et merci à tout ceux qui jettent au moins un œil sur cette fanfiction.

Quant au type marocain qui lit cette fanfiction : Mamoun, si c'est toi, arrête : tu te fais du mal.


End file.
